


Someday My Prince Will Come

by The_Twister



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, F/F, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: Yukiko tries to hide her true self but all it causes her is pain.





	

The fog had been coming more often lately and Yukiko stared up to the sky. Wondering what kind of things could happen today. “Hey, you alright Yukiko?” Chie asked and Yukiko nodded once then looked at her.

“Just wondering things about life.” Yukiko answered in a soft tone. Things had gotten busy at the inn and she really didn't have the time to think to herself nowadays, though she wanted to. She never found the time.

“Yeah?” Chie snorted and Yukiko couldn't help but smile. “Working at the inn temporarily must've gotten to your head. Don't worry. You can come over to my house once the busy season is over! We can make a pillow fort and everything.” Chie smiled as she walked with a bounce in her step.

“Yeah? That'd be fun. Or we can do it at the inn. Have a movie night. Just us two.” Yukiko commented and ignored the furious pounding of her heart. She couldn't be paying attention to that now. Not with Chie around.

“Well of course!” Chie exclaimed with a laugh and Yukiko smiled more.

The day was already turning out for the best and it was only morning.

School held another surprise for them. A new student had transferred in from the city and stood up to Mr. Morooka’s bashing. Sure, it filled Yukiko with wonder and excitement but she couldn't help be a little jealous with how intrigued Chie seemed to be with the new boy.

That didn't stop her smile from creeping up though when Chie bragged about her. Saying how cute she was and how surprising it was that she didn't have a boyfriend. There was a perfectly sound reason for that but she'd never admit it. There was no reason to. Chie would be her secret prince. And no one would know.

She had been feeling this way for Chie for a while now. Not just friend feelings but something more. She wasn't sure why but she knew something more was there. Something that no one else could replace even if they tried.

She looked up and defended herself when Chie asked the new guy what he thought of her. She hadn't noticed they were even talking. She must've been spacing out badly since she had barely heard what Chie asked him.

He said nothing but Yukiko told Chie to stop. And she was flustered as she tried to explain herself to the new boy. Sure, it would be cool to have a boyfriend but she didn't want one. Ever.

Along the next few days the inn had gotten busier and she had to stay home from school. Drowning in responsibility as the inn received more guests. She tried to distract herself with the work but her thoughts always floated back to Chie and what she could be doing.

What was Chie’s life like compared to hers? Probably more calm. Easier. Better. Yukiko pursed her lips as the negative thoughts invaded. No, she couldn't be negative at a time like this.

“Welcome to the Amagi Inn.” She greeted a guest and went on with her work.

* * *

 

Chie walked up to the two boys during lunch one day with a worried expression etched into her face. She was glad she had gotten better acquainted with the new kid. 

“Have you guys seen Yukiko at all today? I'm worried about her and she isn't answering my calls.” Chie grumbled as she rubbed her arm.

Seta shook his head and was about to speak when Yosuke cut him off. “No, haven't seen Yukiko-san all day. You know... Maybe she's... Actually never mind. That couldn't have happened.” Yosuke waved off his idea and Chie glared at him.

“Don't you dare say she is inside that TV.” Chie hissed the last word. She didn't want to seem crazy to their classmates. “W-Wait, what if she is? I swore the image I saw on the TV last night was Yukiko and she was recently on TV in her kimono for that interview.” Chie began to panic and she got her phone out. Dialing numbers as she was bouncing on feet.

Seta glanced to Yosuke who shrugged to him and he looked back at Chie. “Chie-san, you should calm down.” Seta said and Chie shot him a glare but it didn't faze him.

She sighed and took a couple deep breaths as she hung up. “I got her voicemail. I'm trying the inn now... Maybe she's working. They always seem to get an influx of customers around this time of the year.” Chie noted and began to talk on the phone.

“At least she calmed down. Nice work, partner.” Yosuke patted Seta on the shoulder who nodded to him.

“Oh, no nothing's wrong. Just checking up on you. I knew how stressed out you were. Of course. You're welcome. Yeah. See you at school then. Okay. Alright. Bye.” Chie sighed with relief as she got off the phone and smiled to the two. She was beaming.

“So, she's fine?” Seta asked and Chie nodded.

“Yup!” She said then hit Yosuke who groaned. “That's for making me worry about Yukiko! You idiot.” Chie frowned then folded her arms across her chest.

“Look sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset.” Yosuke sighed and the bell rang for class. “Shit, I'll be back.” He soon ran out of the class.

Chie looked at Seta and blushed. “Uh, thank you for helping me calm down.” She said and Seta nodded. She then sat down in her seat next to him. A heavy blush dusting her cheeks.

* * *

 

The next day held no good news. Seta and Yosuke were picked up by the cops for suspicious behavior. This was because they were going into the TV world to save Yukiko who was now clearly over there. She had even said her own name.

Yosuke had gotten ahold of Chie to tell her to meet up with them but they were now at the police station. Dojima-san lecturing them about weapons and how of course they were picked up because of the murders.

They endured it though since it rewarded them with the news that Yukiko was really missing. And the police assumed she was the killer. There was no way she was though.

* * *

Chie met them at the entrance and told her all about it. Earning an earful from her also. Then they set off to save Yukiko.

It hadn't been easy to save her. Chie ran ahead then got her own persona. Which caused them to come back the next day to rescue Yukiko. They had finally made it when they noticed that the shadow Yukiko was speaking to the regular one.

* * *

 

So, when it was time for her to get rescued was when she feared the worse. Sure, they'd find out. The guys weren't special to her. But her shadow self outed her out. Saying Chie was her special prince. The one who could solve anything.

They had to stop her before she yelled at the shadow all the wrong thing. “Yukiko-san stop! Don't say anything!” Yosuke yelled but it was too late.

Yukiko’s feelings were thrown up onto the floor and Yukiko couldn't face it. She had to deny it all and that's what provoked her shadow to attack her friends. She felt so bad. Why was this happening to her? She couldn't even watch the fight or cheer her friends on because she had passed out.

When she came to she wanted to say sorry right away. She didn't want to deal with the shadow but she knew she had to so she did in a roundabout way. In a way that wouldn't reveal her true feelings for Chie. She was sure it'd come back to bite her in the ass but she hadn't mind.

The shadow transformed into her persona. It was a beautiful one that was nothing like her but it came to her nonetheless. She turned towards her friends and smiled softly then fell forward.

“Yukiko!” She heard Chie cry out and felt arms catch her. They were strong and she put her hand on their arm.

“Thank you Chie. Everyone.” Yukiko muttered and she closed her eyes. She heard their voices but heard Chie the clearest.

“We have to get her out of here!” Chie hissed. All the other voices were muffled and Chie would always be the clearest. It'd always make Yukiko smile.

The next few days she stayed home. She was too wiped out to go to school and Chie would always visit her.

Yukiko smiled to seeing her best friend and she waved to her. “H-Hey.” She beamed. Chie smiled back then took Yukiko's hand in her own.

“You doing alright?” Chie's voice was soft and Yukiko nodded her head. She was happy the other was there with her. “I'm glad. I felt horrible when we found out you were missing. It felt like my fault.” Chie muttered and Yukiko smiled sadly.

“I would n-never blame you, Chie.” Yukiko laughed some then coughed.

“Don't go coughing up a lung because of me! Sheesh!” Chie sighed and shook her head. Leaning over to check if Yukiko had a fever. She sighed in relief once she found out she didn't.

Yukiko closed her eyes with a small smile. “I love you Chie.” She said in her sleepy haze. She heard no response and passed out.

* * *

 

The investigation went on from there. Yukiko sometimes hanging out with the leader and with Chie. 

She smiled as they all walked to the hot springs at the inn. Nanako being very animated since she had so many friends. Rise was hanging all over Naoto as Chie conversed with Nanako easily. Yukiko walked behind them to observe. Rise getting close to Naoto which would cause the other to flush deeply. She couldn’t help but imagine herself kissing Chie on the lips in front of them all. Surprising them all, even Chie, but she’d never do that. She didn’t have the guts and she never would.

Chie slowed down as Nanako skipped ahead to join Naoto and Rise. “Hey, you doing alright?” Chie asked and Yukiko nodded with a soft smile. “Just making sure. You’re not talking much when you’re usually the life of our conversations now.” Chie told her and Yukiko couldn’t suppress the giggle.

“I’m fine Chie. No need to be concerned about me.” Yukiko told her and Chie hummed some but smiled to her warmly.

Chie couldn’t help to smile back then she flushed. “I have something to tell you later. Promise you’ll hear me out?” Chie asked softly and Yukiko felt her heart speed up.

Could this be the moment that everything is put out into the open? Was it?

“Can I tell you something later too?” Yukiko asked her and Chie blinked but nodded to her.

“Of course Yukiko. Anything for you.” Chie said and smled warmly. “Now let's have some fun!” She cheered and ran ahead of her.

Yukiko watched and sighed softly. She couldn’t wait for their private time later.

They had their fun and went back to the room later. Nanako was tired and they put her to bed then they journeyed back to the baths. Rise walking ahead of them with a blushing Naoto in arm. 

“So, that thing I wanted to tell you.” Chie whistled some to Yukiko but smiled. “I wanted to tell you that I’m in love!” Chie couldn’t help but bounce when she said it and Yukiko blinked.

“I’m happy for you! So am I!” Yukiko told her and Chie couldn’t help but squeal with her.

“Okay let’s say who we are in love with at the same time!” Chie urged her but Yukiko felt herself falter with that. She couldn’t shout it in the inn. “Alright on three! One! Two! Three! Seta!” Chie exclaimed and Yukiko froze. 

“Did you just say Seta?” Yukiko asked softly as she felt her heart began to break. One, two then three pieces. It shattered and she couldn’t help but clutch the front of her kimono.

She had mumbled Chie’s name and saw the other look at her confused. “Did you just say me?” Chie asked and flushed to the thought. “I-I didn’t know you felt that way about me, Yukiko. I’m sorry to tell you that I don’t feel the same. I’m sorry.” Chie’s voice was soft and Yukiko felt the tears begin to build.

No, she wouldn’t cry. Not now. “You are my prince, Chie... No one could ever replace you.” Yukiko smiled to her as the tears fell and she looked away. “I-I’m going back to room. I hope you get your guy.” Yukiko whispered before a sob escaped. She then ran away from Chie who called after her but she hadn’t stopped.

  
What was the point? Not like her feelings for the other mattered. Not anymore anyways. She’d just have to tough it out and wish the other a well life and not let her feelings get in the way. She was Yukiko Amagi and she was a literal mess. Head over heels for her best friend who liked another. She had messed up big time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you love it guys! <3


End file.
